


Debajo de la sombra

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Dark Character, Emotional Manipulation, Español | Spanish, Gen, Hurt, Murder, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag Episode 2x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debajo de la sombra

Will Graham se sirvió una copa de vino y volvió al comedor principal, aquel que se usaba para las cenas especiales, no el que usualmente se utilizaba para aquellos más íntimos como Jack y él mismo.

Randall Tier yacía sobre la mesa, el rigor mortis en su última etapa. Gracias al frío, el cuerpo tardaría mucho más en descomponerse, en hincharse por los gases creados por sus órganos pudriéndose dentro de él.

Abrió y cerró los puños, los nudillos ensangrentados recordándole dolorosamente lo que había sucedido esa noche. 

Antes de dirigirse a la casa del Dr. Lecter, había dejado a Buster con el veterinario, a quien le contó la historia del ataque de un coyote que no tuvo tanta suerte como el pequeño cachorro que dejaba en sus manos para atender sus heridas. El veterinario, como cualquiera de los de su profesión, se abstuvo de hacer preguntas, compartiendo el sentimiento.

Pasó su mirada por el cuerpo sin vida sobre la mesa: una muñeca quebrada, la traquea destrozada, contusión cerebral, músculos desgarrados y huesos astillados. 

Había tomado un vaso de whisky con dos ibuprofenos después de que subió el cuerpo de Randall al auto, para calmar un poco el dolor provocado por minutos enteros de golpear y golpear y golpear hasta que sus puños destrozaron la armadura de piel, huesos y metal que se había convertido en la verdadera naturaleza del hombre que había sido enviado hasta su propia puerta para acabar con su vida,

Bebió la copa hasta el fondo, ignorando el _pumpum_ de su pulso en los oídos. Se sentía mareado, un hormigueo corriéndole por debajo de la piel. Estaba dolorido y agotado, evitando el sentarse por temor a que el analgésico mezclado con el alcohol le hiciera quedarse dormido.

Esperaba.

No sentía remordimiento, ni siquiera una pizca de horror ante sus acciones. De forma meramente incidental, se había hecho de un medio para un fin. Más que una confesión, lo que buscaba era el reconocimiento por parte de Lecter de su propia naturaleza, ofreciéndole una revelación de la suya. 

El uso calculado y planeado de una estrategia, resultado, accidental e impulsivo, de un acto visceral e instintivo. Si alguna vez eso salía a la luz, podría alegar defensa propia sin ningún empacho. Pero sabía, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, que ese no sería el caso. 

Will Graham había aprendido de la forma más tortuosa posible a controlar esa parte oscura de si mismo que Hannibal Lecter, con fría precisión y paciencia, había despertado en él por pura y simple curiosidad.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y respiró profundamente. El acto principal de su revancha estaba a punto de comenzar.


End file.
